Come Home
by SNN
Summary: The fight for you is all I've ever known. Dasey. Oneshot. Derek PoV.


**A/N: **This is a oneshot, and I wrote it one a whim, so there's not that much clarification as to the "how did it get there?" and "how far in the future is it?" questions. Um... I don't really know if it sucks or not, but I wrote it at 1:30am in like, ten minutes, so it's pretty likely that it's not fantastic or whatever. But let me know what you think, regardless! That way I can know if I should just not do stuff like this anymore and just work on "Here's to the Nights" like I should be doing. lol

Umm... there's something else... oh, yeah! This was inspired by "Come Home" by OneRepublic, my new obsession. That one line in the song (the summary) shook me took the core for some reason and I just had to put it with a Dasey.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Come Home**

"Casey, please!" I begged, following her to the door. I realized that she was fed up with me, but it just couldn't end this way. I can't let it end this way.

She turned to face me, utter exhaustion etched into her eyes. "Derek, I can't live like this anymore. You don't appreciate me. I've already given you enough chances," she said, a hand resting on her hip and the other moving to rub her temple.

I stepped closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Casey, I'm sorry. I love you. I've always loved you. I'm just not good at showing it. You know that," I murmured, hoping that she'd take me back.

She scoffed, "Yeah, I know better than anyone, unfortunately." She pulled away from me then, picking up her suitcase and opening the door.

I'm almost too ashamed to move. Yes, I had been taking advantage of her recently. No, I hadn't given her the attention she deserved. Yes, I'm the worst fiancé in the world. I know this. Casey knows this, and yet she's stayed with me this long. The woman has the patience of God.

"Wait!" I ran to the door, closing it and blocking her exit. "Casey, please, you have to believe me. _I love you_. I know I haven't exactly been the best guy in the world, but I'm _trying_. Isn't that enough?" _Please_, I silently prayed, _let that be enough_.

She sighed then, a long, sorrowful sigh. "I wish it was, Derek. It used to be," she added. And then it's like I can't breathe. Is this really the end? She looked up at me and her eyes struck me as the most beautiful I'd ever seen them. The blue resembled shimmering water, but at the same time they looked like glass, and I was the man who had shattered them.

I pulled her close to me and rested my forehead against hers, fighting to hold back the intense waves of emotion that kept crashing inside me. "I'm _so sorry_, Case. I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am. And I really wish I could," I practically whispered, but I knew that she could hear me, because I felt her head shake slowly from left to right, right to left, and back again.

"I know you are," she whispered back, and I heard her voice crack at the end.

"I love you," I said, not quite knowing what else to say.

Now she really was crying, and I felt my heart break at the damage I'd caused. "I love you, too," she replied. I pulled her into a hug and she buried her face into my chest, letting her cries be muffled by my shirt. I rubbed the back of her head, smoothing her hair down in what I hoped was a comforting move. I couldn't help the water that lined the rims of my eyes, but I didn't let anything fall.

"Give us another shot?" I asked, hoping against hope that she would. She's my everything; I'm nothing without her.

I nearly cried in relief when she nodded against my chest, and I think she just cried harder. "Last chance," I heard her warn, and I couldn't help but feel that she really meant it this time.

"Don't worry, Casey. I won't screw up this time, I promise," I vowed, pulling back enough to look her in the eye and wipe away her tears.

"Yeah, you will," she said, a sad smile on her face.

My brow furrowed and I looked at her with a hardened resolve. "No, I won't, Casey. I love you too damn much." I crashed my lips against hers then, with a fierce passion that burned in my belly and made my heart beat faster than it ever has before. When we pulled apart, we were breathless and moments passed before any one of us could speak.

"I'll never give you up, Casey. Never."

* * *

**I know -- cheesy, right? Couldn't resist. :)**


End file.
